The Life We Lead
by ArtemisPrime
Summary: Mal dreamed of a life for his little ship with a full crew. At least part of that dream has come true. Set post-Inara and before the BDM.


The Life We Lead

by ArtemisPrime

Disclaimer: all characters created by Joss Whedon are his. I just like playing with them. Marie is my own design. No money is made from this little narrative, besides, what would I do with money anyhow?

Summary: Mal dreamed of a life for his little ship with a full crew. At least part of that dream has come true.

Rating: PG so far for language, but may become harsher later.

The moon came into view all bright and reddish looking. One of the few outer core terra formed planets, it had the luxuries that most rim planets desired without the overload of Fed presence. It was on this moon that Serenity landed.

The landing went smooth. "Don't go makin yourself too comfortable or take your time window shopping," Captain Malcolm Reynolds announced at the table the morning of. "I aim to be off this place in less than two hours." He saw Kaylee's face drop a little. "There'll be time enough for buying fancy later. We make the connect and scedattle quick."

Visions of frilly dresses and balls to wear them out slowly floated out of the mechanic's mind. "Maybe can find some new coil converters," she finally said with hope.

The captain nodded. "Could do with some, if that's what you think she needs."

The wide grin returned to Kaylee's face.

"As for the rest of ya," Mal continued, "no lolly-gagging. Get what you need and get back in less than an hour." He faced his second in command. "Told Pryce it'd be me and you."

"Yes, sir," Zoe responded. "Standard meet?"

Mal nodded then looked to Jayne and Book sitting next to each other at the table. "Don't figure we'll be needin either of your services. Best stay close, though, just in case."

The Preacher nodded as Jayne protested. "Ain't gonna be any whores just hangin out at the landing platform. Gonna have go into town proper to find em."

Mal was about to speak when Book interjected. "There are other ways of channelling energy, son. Perhaps I could show you a few. Meditation has often proven successful..."

"Sorry, Preacher, but I ain't had no sex for near on three months."

"So those sounds coming from your bunk weren't the sounds of wild passionate lovemaking from the woman you stowed aboard from our last stop?" Wash inquired, his face a mask of innocence with a tinge of concern over the security of the ship.

Jayne narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. He could see the bemused looks on the women's faces with Kaylee attempting to cover her laughter behind her hand. Book held his Bible a little closer to his chest.

"All right, folks," Mal said in his captain voice. "This deal ain't gonna git done with us just sittin around. We all got jobs to do."

The crew around the table scattered to their respective places in anticipation of the new job. Before heading to the engine, Kaylee stopped at the infirmary.

"Hey, Dr. Tam," she smiled.

Simon turned from his chart and smiled himself. Kaylee could always bring a smile to him, even more so now that they had effectively declared their intentions towards each other. No matter how sophisticated or well-bred the women had been on Osiris, they were want for character and passion. Kaylee was the passion he lacked, or rather, the passion he held in extreme check. His medical training would not allow him to become emotional. "Too risky," his professors taught. "It makes you reckless and reckless kills patients."

"Watchya doin?" she inquired, her hands behind her back as she very nearly skipped into the small room.

"Oh." Simon dropped the chart onto the table and faced Kaylee proper. "Just looking over some of the results of the medications River is taking." The mechanic was very close now, her shining eyes even shinier. Her soft lips lightly scented in strawberry gloss. "It seems...well, that is to say..." God above! Why is this so difficult?

Kaylee nodded. "I see." Her smile continued to mesmerise the doctor. "We're gonna be landin real soon. Got a couple of hours on Thor. Cap'n'll be away." Rising onto her toes, she eyed his lips, gently biting her own bottom lip.

Simon's eyebrows went up. "Thor! Really! I might actually be able to get some proper equipment or access to the latest medical journals. Or anything that might be current on conditions like River's."

Kaylee went flat on her feet. She knew the look when Simon's eyes glazed that way, a way they only went when he discussed River. As much as Kaylee liked River, found her fun to play with (just not with guns, she reminded herself), there were times when she wished for all the worlds that he would forget his sister for just one minute. What she could with Simon in that one minute would make her mamma wash her mouth out with soap for a week.

"But they may have Feds there looking for River and me." Simon looked as though someone had popped his balloon on his birthday. "We won't be able to leave the ship."

Kaylee smiled once again. "That don't necessarily got to be a bad thing."

Simon looked into the glowing face that he found himself dreaming about nightly. Realisation finally set in. "Oh. Oh!" He stepped back, his hand gripping the edge of the counter. "Well, uh..."

"Simon?" Kaylee whispered.

"Huh?"

"You worry too much." Her nose now touched his. She felt his heat, felt his nervousness.

"It's not so much worry as it is con-"

Kaylee's lips covered his and he let the softness and strength of them overwhelm him. The momentary shock quickly passed as he returned the kiss, pushing forward a little, letting her tongue explore. Unsure of what to do with his hands, he kept them glued to the counter. Kaylee, however, was now pushing her hands through his dark hair loving how it would be messed up and how Simon would positively hate that.

Needing to breath, Simon pulled back with a gasp. "Wow...that was...wow..." He brought his fingers to his mouth, hoping to keep the feeling from escaping and tasting a little strawberry.

Kaylee grinned crazily. "Now what was that you were saying?" She kept her eyes locked on his, enjoying his reaction to such passionate stimuli. "Something about takin me out to a shiny café for real coffee while we're here?"

"Yes," he answered without realising what he was saying. "Coffee."

The mechanic reached up for a quick kiss. "That's what I thought ya said." She turned and was nearly out the door when she looked back. "Might want to do somethin about yer appearance. Wouldn't wantya lookin all disorganised an such on our date." Then she was gone and Simon looked a his reflection in the window, horrified at his hair and wondering how it had happened.

"For a genius, you're not too smart," River said, her head poking inside the door frame.

"And what would you know about it? And why are you out of your room? Captain Reynolds will leave us here if he finds you out."

His sister merely shrugged. "The odds of the Captain discovering me are 38 to 1 given the variables of time, space and his need to not be in this general area for the next three hours and twenty-two minutes."

Simon could only gawk at his sister.

Mal and Zoe made the contact and received instructions for the pick up on Akonan, a good eight days away. They headed back to the ship on the mule, neither saying anything. Nothing was needed to be said and neither engaged in small talk. Waste of energy and time.

They arrived back at Serenity and stowed the four wheeler. "Guess everyone went out," Zoe commented given the lack of anyone greeting their return.

"Would appear so," Mal responded, hoping beyond hope that the good doctor and his less than normal sister had not taken up and gone for a walk or some such. Thor may not be exactly core, but it wasn't that far. Just being this close made Mal nervous.

"Sir?" Zoe interrupted.

"Hmm?"

"Everything alright?"

"Couldn't be better." He looked to his first officer with a quizzical look.

"It's just that you're standing in front of the shuttle." Zoe gestured to the closed door. A closed door that Inara used to have.

Zoe looked to her captain, to her friend. They had known each other quite some time now and she was fairly confident she understood Mal better than anyone. She had noticed the subtle change in his behaviour as they came closer to Thor, wondering if he might meet up with the companion while here. Zoe recognised the captain's love for Inara even before he did. Now that she was away, Zoe wondered when the crew would begin to feel his frustration over losing her.

Mal stood at the steps leading to her shuttle. _Scratch that_, he thought angrily, _the shuttle she used to have. She's the one who left, remember? She's the one who decided that Serenity wasn't high class enough for her and her prissy clients. She's the one who couldn't handle bein so far from her people. Guess my crew ain't good enough for her. Guess I weren't good enough for her._ Without saying a word, the captain abruptly turned and headed down the catwalk towards the stairs. Zoe felt a need to see her husband just then.

Walking into the galley, Mal stopped on the second step of the doorway puzzled by the form he saw at the counter. Quickly scanning the room, he found it to be empty otherwise. "You mind tellin me just what the guay you're doing on my boat and in my kitchen?"

The person stopped dead with a terrified look in her eye. Her arms went limp to her sides and her head down. "I was told that this was the kitchen."

Mal took a cautious step down his own hand near to his hip holster. "That it is, but it don't rightly explain your presence here."

"Ah, Captain!" Book exclaimed as he entered behind the captain. "I see you've met our new passenger." He side-stepped the captain and went to where the woman stood. "Smells wonderful." He smiled warmly to the new guest. "Captain Reynolds, this is Marie...?"

"Collins."

"Marie Collins." Book looked to the captain. "She'll be riding with us for a while."

"She got money?" Mal asked, relaxing a little, but keeping in mind a particular red head from a few months back.

Book went to the captain. "There are many ways to pay for services, Captain. Marie is demonstrating one of those ways now."

"So she don't have money." Mal sighed discontently.

"No, but she is a cook and can provide meals for the crew during her stay."

Mal walked to the counter. "Miss, I'm sure you're a wonderful, best-that-ever-was kind of cook, but fact of the matter is that we don't need a cook. Crew does pretty good on its own in the food preparin department."

"Perhaps, Captain, you could taste what she prepared earlier." The Shepard held out a bowl of warm soup.

"And you," Mal turned to Book, "ain't got the right to be decidin who comes and goes from my ship."

"Does not the Bible say to help those less fortunate than ourselves? And in doing so, do we not help ourselves?"

"Don't go preachin the Bible to me."

"Mm, something sure smells edible," Wash announced from the opposite entrance, Zoe in tow. "Doesn't something smell edible, my wife?"

"Certainly does." Zoe stopped at seeing the stranger. "New passenger, Captain?"

"Hey, is that soup?" Wash went to proffered bowl. "No one told me we had soup. Why was I not informed of this soup situation?" He shook his head. "Always the last to know." Taking the bowl, he sat at the table and took a swallow. "This is good. Zoe, try some of this." He held out a spoon of the warm liquid. Zoe eyed the captain, Book and the stranger. Wash shrugged and downed the spoon himself. "You know, I don't know that I've ever had better. Sure, that psycho Saffron made some pretty good stuff, but this! Really, wife, have some."

"You are correct, Captain, I don't have the authority to accept passengers." Book acquiesced then turned to the woman. "I'm sorry for giving you a false hope that you could start a new life away from here. To call your life your own and become the strong independent woman that I know you can be."

Mal rolled his eyes, knowing full well that Preacher had gotten to him. "Fine, she can stay until Akanon. But if tries to kill anyone or take over my ship, she's into the black. Understand?"

"Perfectly," the Shepard nodded.

"And you'll be responsible for her, dong ma?"

"Of course."

Mal gave the Preacher another look then headed out, muttering something about charity cases and softness in old age.

Zoe sat next to her husband and took a mouthful herself, the shock of how good it was all over her face. "You are a good cook."

Book smiled. "Now how about another bowl of that wonderful soup," he said to Marie.

Jayne strode into the kitchen. "Someone say soup?"

Kaylee returned to the ship with Simon in tow, having avoided any Federal entanglements. "That was sway, Simon. Thanks." She kissed his cheek. "Best check on my girl and make sure this piece'll be just right." She raised the coil converter. "And dirt cheap! Cap'n'll love that."

Simon grinned again, marvelling at Kaylee's continued enthusiasm for the simple things in life.

"Fish out of water," River's voice called from the catwalk. "Needs water to live, but not salt water. Salt water will kill it."

Simon looked to his sister. "River, what are you talking about?"

She skirted down the stairs and grabbed her brother's hands with a twirl. She laughed and turned her brother round. "Needs fresh water. Freshness is good. Fresh is new, although strictly speaking there is no new in the universe. Can't create new, just mould it into something different. You need to change its molecular energy speed to make something different. Speed up or slow down. Except babies." She stopped her twirl seeing her brother becoming nauseous. She laughed. "Never could go in circles. You weren't any fun on the merry-go-round." She dropped his hands and bounded off towards the guests' quarters.

"Thought we had an agreement," Mal's voice echoed through the cargo hold.

"Captain!" Simon froze, words unable to properly form. "I... uh... we did, that is..." He stopped and swallowed. "I'm sorry, Captain."

Mal walked to Simon. "She's still doin the crazy talk, but least ways she ain't got a gun in her hand while doin it."

Simon was confused, something Mal could plainly see.

Mal roughly placed his hand on the doctor's shoulder. "You need a better poker face than that, Doctor, you want to stay on board." He removed his hand. "Given what she did with the Early situation, she's earned her place on the ship." Mal walked away. "Just keep her from scaring the new passenger. Hear tell she makes a mean soup."

"Yes, Captain." New passenger? Fears of another Fed agent ran through his mind and Simon took off for his sister. "River!" He bolted to her room and found her sitting on the floor, leaning over another drawing. "River."

She didn't look up. "You worry too much," she said, mimicking Kaylee from earlier in the day. "She won't hurt us."

"Who?" Simon now sat next to his sister.

"Marie."

Simon still had no understanding causing River to roll her eyes in exasperation. She pointed to her drawing. "Marie." She shaded a few lines. "Don't worry, she's not bad. Not a Fed."

He gave the image a closer look noting with awe the level of detail. "How do you know her?"

She shrugged. "Don't, but know what she is."

"And what is she?"

River smiled. "New fish."

Simon only nodded his head as he rose. He loved his sister, but she was as confusing as ever. Perhaps the medical downloads he'd done would give him some help in finding the right combination of medication. He might not be able to put back into her brain what the Academy had taken away, but perhaps he could help her re-learn some control and to make order from her thoughts.

Entering the infirmary, he was relieved to find that the trained ape without the training had not once again invaded and destroyed the order he methodically created. At least that part of his life hadn't changed, nor would he let it. He needed to arrange his medical room his way as a way of reminding himself that he wasn't simply a mammal on two legs, but a human being with higher level thinking.

"Good afternoon, Doctor," Shepard Book said as he entered the room. "Did you have a good time on the moon?"

"Yes, it was very good." Images of Kaylee's sweet smile and playful hands leapt to mind.

Book nodded, his eyes scanning a few instruments on the counter without really looking at them. "That's good to hear. It is important for people to forget their troubles if only for a little while. And having someone to help share in that burden does make it easier to bear."

Simon immediately felt uncomfortable, as though he was being reprimanded for doing something against the rules. "Is there anything I can do for you, Shepard Book?"

The preacher shook his head. "Actually, I was wondering if you had found any further information that might help your sister. Thor is close to being a Core world."

"Uh, yes." He pulled out the data stick. "I managed to get a hold of some older medical journals. There could be something of value in them."

Book smiled. "Then let's get started, shall we?" He pulled up a stool to the holo monitor waiting for Simon to download the information to the ship's computer. Still feeling like a school boy, albeit less of one, Simon fed in the information and the two men began searching through.

By the time Simon realised he was hungry, he had been sitting for nearly three hours. He arched his back and grimaced at its stiffness. Rubbing his neck, he stood.

"You go on, son, I'll keep looking," the preacher offered.

"Thanks." Simon moved his legs hoping to get the feeling back into them. He smiled knowing what would get his blood flowing again. Heading toward the engine, he stopped when he heard her voice from the kitchen. He headed that way to see Kaylee and Wash in a spirited game of checkers.

"Well, Dino," Wash said to his toy dinosaur, "this move is for all the marbles." He looked to Kaylee. "No really, all the marbles." He pondered the board in front of him, using the toy to scratch his head. "All the marbles..." he muttered. The proverbial light then went off and with a loud "Aha!" he moved his white coloured marble across the board and gathered the remaining black ones. "Yes, I am the victor. Me, Wash, pilot extraordinaire." He made the sound of a cheering crowd, his arms in victorious salute. He faced his dinosaur. "You may bow." It bowed.

"Boy, you let im win one game and it all goes to his head." She laughed anyway. "But you still owe me a week's of laundry doin."

"Can't let me have my moment of shining glory, could ya?" Wash shook his head dejectedly. "Tainted my victory, she did, Dino. Oh hey, Doc."

"Simon!" Kaylee squealed. "Long time no see."

"We just saw each other this...Right, it has been a long time."

The mechanic stood, biting her bottom lip, a move Simon now recognised for what it really meant.

"Perhaps we could catch up on what's new," he offered. His eyes darted to Wash.

"Hey, I'm still recovering from my victory that was dashed." He picked up the board. "Maybe I need another victim, I mean player." He proceeded to march out of the kitchen to the cockpit.

Wrapping her arms about his waist, Kaylee reached up for a kiss. "Mm, shiny."

Simon reddened and reddened more when he realised that someone else was in the room. He immediately pulled away from Kaylee. "Uh, hello." He straightened his shirt and rolled down his sleeves.

"Oh silly me," Kaylee said, "forgot all about ya. Marie, this is Dr. Simon Tam. Simon, this is Marie Collins, our new cook."

"How do you do?" Simon went to her with an outstretched hand.

"Hello," came her quiet response. She failed to take his hand.

"New cook? Well, you're certainly going to have your work cut out for you. Hope your good with protein packs." He smiled and that's when he noticed how accurately River had portrayed this woman. She looked to be only a few years older than Kaylee, but her hazel eyes belied a greater age. She was thin, thin like someone who hadn't had enough food for a long time. Her hair was pulled back into a small ponytail and appeared to be very brown. He noticed little scars around her eyes and forehead, something he now remembered from the drawing. "Have we met before?"

She lightly shook her head.

"Thanks for the snack, Marie," Kaylee said, "but I got some business to take care of." She motioned to Simon. "Ain't that right, Simon?"

Simon stood motionless, seemingly unaware of Kaylee's message. "Yes! Business to take care of. Nice meeting you, Marie."

She bowed her head as the pair made for the engine room.

The flight to Akanon went along without a hitch. The crew remained on friendly terms despite the closed quarters. Friendly games of ball and horseshoes helped relieve any tension that may have built up. Simon continued to work on new drug combinations for River and on relaxing more around Kaylee. Letting down his guard was difficult for him and he hoped that the young mechanic would have the patience for him.

"So it was the rabbit after all," Kaylee laughed at finishing her tale. She curled a strand of her hair around her finger. "No one believed me, but I kept tellin em." She pulled her legs off of Simon's lap and pulled herself in close to him. He felt himself warm instantly.

"I would have believed you," he whispered. Their noses touched once again, but rather than become flustered, Simon resolved to be courageous. He leaned in and kissed her, gently and softly, letting his hands begin an exploration into both familiar and unfamiliar territory. He had quickly learned that Kaylee's little moans were not of pain, but encouragements for him to continue.

"You two wanna get a room?" a gruff voice called. "Ain't much interested in seeing you go at it like...like two people goin at it. Specially not before chow." Jayne stomped into the galley.

Kaylee grinned mischievously. "Jayne's been sulky ever since Thor."

"Yes, it was unfortunate that he couldn't find a... suitable means of relieving his energy." Simon smirked. "How about you, Kaylee? Have you found a suitable means of relieving your energy?"

She licked her lower lip, grabbed the back of the doctor's head and pulled him in for a fire-hot kiss. When done, she stood and straightened her form fitted shirt. "Yep. Now let's get some dinner." She held her hand to Simon. For his part, he needed a moment to regain control in his lower extremities and to catch his breath. With wobbly legs, he followed Kaylee into the kitchen. He suppressed a chuckle at seeing the mercenary with a napkin tucked into his shirt and his hands resting on the table, one clutching the utensils.

"Gorram it, hurry up and sit down." He wasn't directing his command to anyone in particular, but to everyone who was now entering the kitchen. After the second day, Jayne had decided that he was in favour of the new cook, more precisely, in favour of the cook's meals. He anticipated each every day and became jumpy when the crew was not at the table when dinner was to be served. "Sit!" he instructed, pointing at the empty chair.

"Yes sir, Captain, sir," Simon mocked. "Wouldn't want to keep his highness waiting."

"That's right, boy." Jayne thrust a chopstick towards the doctor.

"Easy now, Jayne," Mal cautioned as he took his seat. "Don't want to be needin a doctor for our doctor." He smiled easily. "Least ways not until we get fed proper like." Even the captain had become accustomed to the wondrous delectables Marie prepared each day. "Don't know how you do it," he commented as she set the plate down, "coming up with sway food from the rations we got."

Marie merely lowered her head and went back for the rest of the plates. She watched them carefully for signs of distaste or desire for more. Her training taught her to look carefully and do what was necessary without being asked. Seeing Jayne clean his plate, she swiftly provided him with another.

Wash threw a sidelong look to his wife. She only patted his arm as if to say "Keep quiet, pookie bear." He returned his gaze to Jayne across from him. "Someone seems to be really enjoying his food. Like I always said, a well fed mercenary is a mercenary who... how does that go, lambie-toes?"

"Never mind, dear," came Zoe's reply.

"What would I do without her?" Wash looked around the table. "I ask you, what would any of us do without her?"

"You'd be a grease spot on the floor, little man," Jayne answered, "keep makin comments like them."

Wash snapped his fingers. "Now I remember: a well fed mercenary is a mercenary who is still cranky."

Light laughter spread around the table. Jayne ignored them, focussing instead on the stir-fry with real soy sauce in front of him. Little else was said as the crew enjoyed their meals.

Finishing the second plate, Jayne released a loud belch. "Ah, that hit the spot." He patted his full belly.

"That we can hear," Mal said. "Mind your manners at the table." Jayne looked to his captain and was locked in a stare. "Couldn't help it, Mal. Meal like that was too good to forget." He grabbed a toothpick and began picking his teeth.

"Could you not do that until we're all at least done eating?" Simon requested.

Jayne glared and picked harder. He grinned seeing the doctor squirm.

"Good dental hygiene will ensure longer enamel and tooth life," River offered. Her brother glared. "Then you won't have to extricate any teeth," she offered. Both men shivered at the same thought of Simon doing any type of dental work on Jayne.

A few minutes later, a pie was placed in the middle of the table. Everyone looked to Marie for an explanation. As far as Mal knew, it wasn't anyone's birthday and he didn't recall this day being an anniversary of any kind.

"What's this for?" Book asked the question they all thought.

Marie stepped back towards the island counter. "Mr. Wash said that we would arrive on Akanon tomorrow." She pointed to the dessert. "It's a thank-you for taking me in. Xie-xie."

"This is lovely, Marie," Book began, "but you didn't have to go to all this trouble."

Mal smacked Jayne's arm for sticking his finger into a hole of the top crust.

Wash beamed. "Did you hear that everyone? She called me Mister!" He glared at Mal. "I'm a Mister now."

Marie shook her head. "No trouble."

Wash smacked his hands together. "Then let's dig in." Grabbing the knife Marie lay with the plate, he dug in. "Mm...mm...wo de ma. Babycakes, you gotta try this!" He lifted a piece to his wife. And the crew took a piece of the peach pie, each enjoying and savouring the rarely had treat. It was a good night.

Later in that good night, Serenity made her landing on Akanon. It would be under darkness that Mal had been instructed to land his ship and make his way to the designated rendez-vous. He would meet with Patrick Yonner, the man who wanted his shipment taken off planet to Bhandir. It would be fairly simple loading the goods, only four crates in all, but getting past Bhandir's planetary sensors would be more difficult. The shipment was marked, nothing Yonner could do about that, but Kaylee had assured the captain that she could circumnavigate the mark, or at least change it enough to resemble goats.

"Goats?" the captain inquired, his eyebrows raised high up his forehead.

The genius mechanic shrugged. "Good as any other, I reckon. Lessen there's a law says goats ain't to be shipped."

Mal shook his head. He shook it again as he inquired from Yonner if goats were indeed contraband. Yonner said no, but his facial reaction belied his worry.

"Look, if you can't 'andle this job," Yonner's thick English accent hindering Mal's comprehension, "then I'll fin' someone oo can."

"Oh, don't you be worryin about that. My crew's good and ready for this work." He pointed Jayne in the direction of the crates. "Get them on the mule." He turned to Yonner. "About payment."

"Righ'. 'Alf now, 'alf when it's done." He handed Mal a wad of papers. "'Member, no Feds!"

"That is my aim." Mal took the money and pocketed inside his coat. "Pleasure doin business with ya."

Twenty minutes later, Mal, Jayne and Zoe were back at Serenity.

"Where's the welcome wagon?" Jayne grunted as he jumped off the mule.

Mal stopped the little vehicle and listened. "Does seem a mite quiet. Zoe?"

"It does, Sir." She drew her gun.

The captain motioned for Jayne to scout into the back of the cargo hold while he and Zoe flanked him. Walking cautiously, the big man held out the sawed off shotgun letting anyone watching them know that he was packing. Making it clear to the hatch, he moved to the right of it and waited for the others. Normal running lights were on, but all three felt something dark on the ship. With morning sun now breaking the horizon, the cargo hold was bathed in bright orange light. Anyone stepping through the hatch would be momentarily blinded.

Mal looked to Zoe then to Jayne. "Hey there. Anybody home?" Mal called louder than usual. Each stood flush to the wall next to the hatch. They didn't wait long as a form carrying a fully loaded pulse rifle emerged through the opening. In an instant, he was downed by Jayne. The trio waited to see if others were coming. Hearing no one, Mal knelt down and looked at the man.

"He look familiar to you?"

Both shook their heads no. The captain took the gun, did a quick check inside the hatch and jumped through. Now he began the long walk down the short corridor towards the guests' quarters. Scanning each room, they found them all empty. Mal instructed Jayne and Zoe to head to the engine room while he went towards the cockpit.

"Captain!" River jumped out from under the island counter in the kitchen. "Knew you wouldn't leave us." Her face beamed.

"Hush up." He stepped to the young woman. "What in gui is going on round here?"

River became serious. "Three men came on board. Took Simon, Kaylee, Preacher man and Wash. Tied them up." She began to shake. "Had guns. You said guns were bad. You said guns hurt." Tears filled her eyes. "Simon will be hurt."

Mal held the girl's shoulder. "Easy now. Ain't gonna let anyone get hurt, not on my boat. Dong ma?"

She looked into his eyes. "You don't believe that."

He changed the subject. "Who are these men and where are they keeping everyone?"

"I don't know. Lounge."

Zoe and Jayne! "Okay, you stay here. Be real quiet like. Think you can do that?"

River looked indignant. "Yes."

Gripping his gun tightly, Mal went back towards the quarters hoping to make a sort of round up with Zoe and Jayne on one end and him on the other. Stepping lightly, he heard the men. He guessed that Zoe had as well and was now waiting for the right moment to act. Mal did a quick peek of the scene and assessed that no one had been harmed. Three sat on the couch and Wash was in the chair.

"Where is the captain of this go se ship?" the smaller man demanded. He raised a hand to Kaylee.

"Look, we've told you already," Simon jumped in, "the captain left last night and didn't tell us where he was going. Striking her won't give you a different answer." He was rewarded with a bloody mouth and Kaylee shouting his name in concern.

"Son," the Preacher broke in, "what is it you're looking for. Perhaps we can help."

The gun holder pointed a rifle into Book's face. "The captain of this gorram ship. Now where is he!"

Mal stepped into view. "What seems to be all the fuss here?" His pistol was hidden behind his coat. He looked at none of the captured crew.

The smaller gunman turned. "You Reynolds?"

The captain nodded.

The gun was turned up and away. "You took a shipment from Patrick Yonner?"

"What is it you're lookin for?" He could see Zoe aiming her sawed off rifle.

The gunmen stepped to Mal. "Thing is, Yonner stole those goods from me. I'm taking them back."

"So all this was just over four crates?"

The gunman paused. "Four?" He looked to his partners, a string of curses erupting from his mouth. When he finished, he looked back to Mal. "I want those crates now."

Mal shrugged. "Thing is, promised to unload em off planet. Man's got to keep his reputation in business. You understand."

"You don't give me those crates, you won't have a head to worry about these things." A barrel was pointed very quickly at Mal's neck.

The sound of a gun being primed for firing distracted the man enough for Mal to grab the assailant's weapon and head butt him with the end of the gun. In a flash, Mal was aiming at the remaining man while Zoe and Jayne came into view. A second later, new voices were heard from the cargo hold.

"Jansen? This is the sheriff."

Mal looked around the room. How in hell were the authorities called in?

"Best come out now. We've got a warrant for your arrest."

The sheriff stood outside Serenity's ramp. "Lucky for your crew that Jansen wasn't a killer. Thief, yes, but you're crew weren't likely in any danger."

The captain smiled. "So we're done here?" The early morning sun was bright and blinding.

"Figure so." The sheriff added a final note to his book. "Too bad there wasn't a reward for his carcass." He shrugged. "Don't matter." He looked Mal in the eye. "Sorry about the cargo, by the way. Know it would have gotten you quite a bit of cash."

Mal nodded through gritted teeth. Ruttin thieves and their big mouths. Not only had Mal lost the cargo, but he'd lost the second half of the payment he would have received for shipment.

"Hope this doesn't dissuade you from enjoying Akonan," the sheriff said a finality. "Plenty here for a man such as yourself to partake in."

Mal smiled. "I'm sure there is."

With a tip of his hand to his head, the sheriff went to his car and left. Not even when the dust had settled did he move. He could taste how close he was to getting one the biggest pay offs yet. And there it was ripped out from his hands.

"Sir?" Zoe called.

The captain turned abruptly and stalked up the ramp. At least he could get a half decent breakfast to momentarily forget his troubles. Only when he arrived in an empty and quiet kitchen did he remember that he'd lost his cook. "Tzao-gao!" he cursed the air.

"Cap'n? You alright?" Kaylee inquired as she made herself some tea.

Without answering, the captain headed back to the hold, jumped on the mule and went to town.

Still being early, the light worked in his favour. Few could tell who the figure was coming up so quickly on the ATV and that's what Mal wanted. Letting his face be overshadowed with the sun behind him was just perfect. He needed to go where people didn't know him, where he could just sit in peace for a spell. He'd about had enough of bad deals, Feds and just generally getting the raw end of the deal. Needed some kind of peace.

Parking the vehicle, the captain headed into what looked to be a bar in the smallish town of New Madrid. The town itself, had Mal bothered to notice, was actually quite thriving. The market vendors peddled their wares to a large customer base with a variety of scents and sounds coming from the stalls. It was both the same and different to other non-Core worlds; people needed stuff and there was always someone willing to sell it, no matter what the cost or the price.

Little of that concerned Mal as he sat at a lone table, his back to the wall and drinking down a bitter beer faster than he should have. The beer let his mind relax and he did some reflecting back. All he ever wanted was steady work and a bit of independence. He looked at his coat. Could have easily changed coats to something a little less brown, but he didn't. The past was always with him and he let people know it.

Worse, though, was that he was getting people hurt in the process. It was supposed to be simple: just hire a crew and do the work. Nothing complicated there. Yet it seemed to end up that way. How many times had bullets been removed from those he cared something about? Did he have the right to put others into bad situations even if they all knew the consequences of being on ship? He let a slow smile come to his face.

Serenity.

She would always be with him. She'd never leave.

Rising with a bit of a stagger, Mal went back to the bar for another round. As he turned back to his table, he caught sight of someone familiar walking in back of what looked to be a very disgusting man.

"Marie?" Mal set the drink hard on the bar.

She continued to walk avoiding eye contact.

"Hey, Marie." He began to follow them outside, wincing at the still bright light of early afternoon. Catching her arm, he turned her to him. Instinctively, she tensed and tried to make herself small. "Whaddya leave for?" His words sounded slurred event to him.

A rough hand forced him back. "You leave the woman alone. We's got business."

Mal righted himself and blinked lazily at the disgusting man. The pair continued to walk towards a vending table, him pulling roughly on Marie. Mal stumbled along until he arrived at the table which he gripped tightly to keep from falling. "I got business with her, too."

The disgusting man stepped to the front of the table. "Look here you pile a go se, but this here is a business transaction. You understand? A business transaction."

Mal straightened himself. "I do rightly understand, but as I informed you earlier, Marie and I have business our own selves." He looked to Marie and finally noticed what kind of transaction had taken place. The red welts were forming about her wrists and he could see her trying to hide part of her face. "And I do believe that our business is a mite more important than you beatin up on defenceless women." He began to walk around the table, but was held back by the man. He brought Mal face to face.

"You'll get your turn with er when I'm done." His breath was hot and lacked dental care.

Mal considered the fight and knew that his current mental state would be a disadvantage, but not a large enough one. Before he could act, though, Marie stepped in between.

"Please," her voice called, louder than Mal had ever heard, "don't." She stopped and waited for something to happen that apparently wasn't going to. "Captain," she hesitated, "captain we are nearly done." She again stopped waiting for some sort of consequence that didn't appear to be coming.

Mal looked down at this woman wondering how in the 'verse she could be defending this "man" next to her. "Fine." He tugged on his coat as though to show respectability and that he was the better man. "I'll be in there." He jerked a thumb behind him towards the bar. "You come see me straight ways." He stared hard at Marie to further demonstrate how serious he was.

"Yes, sir," she nodded.

Giving the disgusting man a glare, Mal turned and walked calmly back to the bar. Once inside, he quickly found a table and fell into a chair. "Barkeep," he yelled, "another one here."

Minutes later, Mal was again drinking a bitter beer and keeping an eye on the window. He could see Marie and the man clear enough though he became concerned when they went behind a curtain at the back of the vending stall. He thought on going after her when they emerged shortly afterwards, Marie carrying a large rucksack on her back. He continued to watch her as she made her way to the bar and stepped inside.

"Over here, Marie," Mal said.

Sitting awkwardly and stiffly, Marie looked to the table.

"You want one?" Mal gestured to his two-thirds empty mug. Marie shook her head. Mal said nothing and finished the rest of the drink then set it aside. "Mind tellin me what that was all about?" He stared at her pack, two and two slowly adding to four. He gave his head a shake. The beer had dulled his senses more than what he would have liked. "How long you been doin this?" He pointed to the bag.

"Three weeks, eight days," came the soft reply.

Mal leaned back in the wooden chair. "You go around sellin yerself?"_ Least Inara had protocol and standards_, he thought. _She'd never accept that creep_. He felt his cheeks warm at the thought of the companion, but forced himself back to the here and now to see Marie shrug. "This is what you think of yerself? Busy yerself with relations with men for what?" His voice grew louder. "Ain't you got more self respect than that?" Where in hell was this coming from?

"I don't have sex with them for food," Marie answered, amazed at her own vocal strength. "I have sex with them to get onto ships like yours."

Now Mal was confused and it wasn't the drink. "Come again?"

Marie took a deep breath and bowed her head. "I don't have money," she began with a quieter voice, "which means that I cannot simply fly away on any ship. I need to provide something to the captain in order for him to accept me."

"Like cooking," Mal said, realisation setting in.

She looked to Mal with sad eyes. For his part, he relaxed and remembered that people needed to get by in the 'verse anyway they could. Who was he to judge? "We best be gettin back." He stood, held the table for momentary support, then headed to the door. "You comin?"

Marie sat in the chair. "It would be best if I stayed, Captain."

Mal looked to the heavens. Nothing was ever easy. He stepped back to the table. "Mind tellin me why not? And if it's about the money situation, I'm quite sure we can arrange somethin. Folks on board seem to have become quite accustomed to yer culinary skills. Be mighty hard to say to no to em." He pointed to her bag. "Figure you got enough vittles in there to last maybe another week."

"I would very much like to, Captain, but I don't want to endanger your crew." She now wrapped her arms around herself briefly showing a brand on her inner forearm just above the wrist. Mal caught sight of it then slid back into his chair.

"That what I think it is?" he referred to her arm.

"Yes."

"Who is it you runnin from?"

"Please, Captain. I don't...that is...I-"

"Cap'n!" Jayne burst through the door. His body in shadow, he appeared gigantic and terrible. His booming voice only added to his menace. Marie stifled a cry, but jumped very nearly out of her skin. Mal caught note of it, but said nothing.

"What's got you so bothered, Jayne?" Mal rose.

"Wash caught Reavers comin in."

To be continued...

Tzao-gao - damnit

xie-xie - thank you

wo de ma - holy mother of god

dong ma - understand

zhen dao mei - just our luck

ai ya - damn

Thanks to http:fireflychinese.home. for the translations


End file.
